


年下/梦游寻欢《难言之隐》（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：梦游，无意识性爱，骑乘，内射。





	年下/梦游寻欢《难言之隐》（1）

Thor在这之前是见过Loki的。

这个风投公司的银舌头西装革履，把老odin奉承得投了大笔资金，还打包票能在他和frigga去欧洲避暑时让19岁的儿子寄宿，真正做到了无缝嵌入大客户公私生活的方方面面。

于是本该在暑假自由潇洒的Thor只能抱着篮球，不情不愿地被送到了“贴心的laufeyson先生”家门口。

年轻气盛的alpha实在不明白，他的富豪双亲为什么就不能安排管家和保姆，非要像“寻常人家”那样给自己找个“温暖的寄宿家庭”。

门开了，一张年轻到出乎意料的面孔出现在Thor的面前，男人把微长的卷发扎成了黑色的小揪揪，穿着宽松的家居服打量alpha。

“你好，”Thor努力在这张漂亮的脸上看出30岁的痕迹，他甚至怀疑这位omega是laufeyson的弟弟，“我是Thor·odinson。”

“请进。”黑发男人皮肤很白，冲门外艳烈的阳光皱了皱眉，侧身给Thor让开了道。

到底是不是同一个人？

Thor边琢磨边往里走，高大的alpha想起laufeyson面对父亲时热情圆滑的微笑，仿佛一张镶嵌完美的面具。

“冰箱在厨房，我空了一半给你。”Loki插着口袋，高挑削瘦地站在客厅里，“客卧在二楼，自己挑一间吧。”

一般主人介绍过的地方是允许外客踏足的，Thor看着还有许多扇闭合的门，沉默地等Loki继续开口。

“这里是我家，你只能用卧室和厨房。”两面三刀的omega抱着胳膊，像被欠了三年租金的房东，“唔，别在半夜打游戏。”

“我父亲给你的分红都能再买一栋别墅了，”Thor忍不住呛声，他不是喜欢用钱压人的富二代，但这混帐也太过分了，“哪怕为了合同也装个样子吧？”

“走廊尽头的那间侧卧最大，”见钱眼开的omega瞅了他一眼，从冰箱拿出啤酒后坐到沙发上，“你也可以用一楼的台球室。”

“成交。”Thor眯着眼咧嘴，两人都露出了鲨鱼般的微笑。

Loki没有固定的工作时间，Thor在理行李时听见无数电话铃声，还有omega感情充沛的问候和笑语，而当他走出侧卧时，却看见Loki总是面无表情地窝在沙发上，连一个眼神都吝啬分给alpha。

“小子，不许点外卖，”Loki的嗓音过度使用了一上午，哑哑地指手画脚，“会拉肚子。”

“我成年了！”Thor忍不住了，捏着易拉罐走到沙发前俯视omega，“或者你雇一个能烧饭的人？”

“别在寄宿期间生病，我要把你活挤蹦乱跳地还给odin。”Loki恹恹地看了他一眼，根本懒得理论，“我也不想还有别人出现在家里了。”

Thor噎了噎，一声不吭地回了侧卧。这个刻薄的omega将所有热情都用在了工作上，他也不必自讨没趣。

alpha下楼拿外卖披萨时，看见原本像猫一样窝在沙发上午睡的人正靠着餐桌，用肩膀夹着电话从冰箱里找吃的。

Loki双手拿着沙拉和刀叉，用后背关上冰箱门。omega眼里还有些没睡醒的迷茫，头发也乱糟糟地翘着，嘴皮子倒是一刻不停地忽悠客户。

Thor终于从这个漂亮男人的身上看到了30岁的痕迹，忙碌而疲惫，消耗着灵魂和情感，只为了大把进帐的美钞和上流人脉。

“你是有多缺钱？”Thor咬着披萨问了出来，他打赌Loki懒得生气，“要是连挥霍的时间都没有，你赚再多也没意思。”

“在你思考人生的时候，我今年又多了五十万的进帐。”Loki卷起杂志敲了敲年轻alpha的脑袋，看着他的眼神颇有几分嫌弃，“我19岁时已经在靠开发软件赚学费了，你呢，小王子？”

“靠吃草省钱是会早衰的，叔叔。”Thor龇出大白牙，没有一个omega在被人嘲讽年龄时还能无所谓，Loki阴森的表情像是要给他的披萨投毒，“你皮肤白是因为吃沙拉吗？”

“我可以告你骚扰了，小子。”Loki越过餐桌搡了一把Thor的脑门，手势让alpha觉得他在摸狗，“明明比我小了十一岁，怎么长得这么着急。”

Thor正是蓄胡须追求成熟的年纪，当场气得连披萨都吃不下了，又不能对omega动手，在心里叫骂着“欠抽的娃娃脸”蹬蹬蹬上了楼。

“Mother，我一切都好。”Frigga总是心系着儿子，在睡前和Thor通话，alpha却依旧记仇着自己被叫做小王子，“我想学着打理集团的项目，父亲他……”

“我就说让你寄宿是对的！”frigga欣慰地笑了起来，“才一天就懂得上进了，真要好好感谢laufeyson先生……”

这根本说不通啊，Thor躺在床上蹬了蹬腿，好处怎么都让那老混蛋捞走了？！

Loki正讲着电话上楼，年长omega清哑的笑声像是变了一个人，Thor脑子里浮现出那双刁钻深邃的绿眼睛，慢慢沉入了梦乡。

“笃笃。”

半夜的时候，alpha是被一阵诡异响动吵醒的。哪怕Thor再大胆，也被这种猫爪子挠门般的声音弄起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，于是抄起桌上的订书机缓缓靠近门边。

“你干什么？”门外的人居然是Loki，低头直挺挺地站着，气得Thor推了他一把，“都凌晨两点……唔？”

omega缓缓倒了下来，Thor下意识去扶，这才看清Loki原来一直闭着眼睛。

这是……在梦游？

“嗯……”alpha听见怀里的人传来梦呓般的呢喃，随即脖颈便被勾住了，omega松懈的肌理软乎乎贴着Thor，鼻尖湿漉地蹭了蹭alpha的腺体。

年轻而张扬的，像一块诱人火热的饵，勾着陷入梦魇的omega食髓知味。

“找到了。”

他要的就是这个。

“喂！你……”被非礼的alpha一路后退，Loki闭着眼对自己为所欲为的场面实在诡异，他好不容易想起来要反抗，却被兜头扇了一巴掌。

“啪。”

清脆而狠辣地，击碎了Thor为数不多的修养和忍让。

“闹够了就滚……操！”Thor半张脸都麻了，瞪大眼睛被Loki无意识地撕扯着T恤，那跟颠倒是非的银舌头就这样堵住了他的嘴。

Thor懵了，直到被扯下了运动裤都没再动弹。

他被寄宿家庭的主人，一个年长11岁的漂亮omega强吻了。

“就说工作压力太大会出问题、操……你来真的？”Thor胯下一凉，大梦初醒般捏着Loki的大腿挣动，“别、行我不动……别对我抬手，该死……”

在梦里都会威胁人的omega满意地放下巴掌，趴在alpha健硕宽阔的胸膛上乱蹭乱扭，闭着眼迷迷糊糊地哼哼。

“你自愿的。”Thor开始自我催眠，呼吸逐渐沉重。

“嗯……”

“我是被逼的。”alpha慢慢摸上了Loki的腰，又怕他突然醒过来。

“唔……”

omega向前挪了挪，Thor的小指便勾住了他松垮的裤腰。躁动的年轻alpha咬紧牙关，把那片碍事的布料扯了下来。

湿软饱满的触感毫无预警地贴了上来，Thor嘶哑地低喘一声，半硬的性器瞬间斗志昂扬，滚烫胀硬地翘了起来。

“唔嗯……”Loki不适地扭了扭屁股，在alpha怀里蜷了起来，又瘫软着没有动作，只会蹭着那跟硬物解痒。

omega成熟诱人的身体就像甜果，刚坠下枝头就摔得汁水四溢，露出鲜嫩烂熟的果肉冒着美味的香气。

“你就是来做这个的，对吗？”Thor被磨得险些射出来，终于忍不住摁着Loki的腰慢慢向上挺，趁他不能反驳时肆意调笑，“叔叔，你怎么不用前戏就能把我吞进去……”

“嗯啊……”Loki闭着眼不安地夹了夹腿，像猫踩奶一样摁揉着Thor的胸肌，似乎想把自己撑起来。

“嘘，等等。”Thor大汗淋漓地摁住身上的人，“真想看看你第二天的反应，Loki……唔！”

omega突然往下一坐，直接骑着alpha动了起来。

Thor只零星谈过几个女朋友，从来没被男性omega这样骑着干过，他险些抓着枕头叫床，被那张贪婪的嫩嘴咬得又痛又爽，整个卧室都是噗嗤水声，甚至从他们交合的地方流到了alpha的大腿上。

Loki始终梦游般闭着眼睛，连呻吟都是模糊粘连的气声，偶尔因为快感扬起修长的脖颈，粉色的舌尖在被咬肿的唇间一闪而过。

omega的雌穴含着夜游捕食到的阴茎不松口，每次只微微抬起臀部便又坐了下去，只在吞吐的间隙让alpha湿亮的柱身暴露一小段，更多时间只是让Thor紧紧地被软肉蠕动着包裹住。

“天…Loki！唔…该死……”Thor唯恐身上的人醒过来，只能两手死死抓着床单，腰胯却像有自主意识般向上顶，他一低头就能看见自己的阴茎勃起到前所未有的粗大，暴力地捅进这个漂亮男人的屁股里。

这太过了，年轻的alpha因为喘息太过急促而变得尖锐，Thor在高潮时两眼前模糊了一下，直接精关失控地在omega身体里射了出来。

会怀孕的吧……Thor后怕地摸了摸Loki鼓起的肚子，omega终于安静下来，像真正睡着了般趴在他怀里，只有偶尔颤动的腰肢体现出他也在承受着高潮后的余韵。

“你明天早上还会记得吗？”Thor几乎快习惯了自言自语，让这场艳事显得不那么尴尬，“怪不得你总是独居……”

Loki似乎嫌烦了，皱着眉从alpha身上滚下来，还借力踹了Thor一脚，鼻音浓重地嘟嘟囔囔，紧闭的眼帘染着晶亮的泪渍。

“还好被你挠门的是我，虽然我也没干什么好事。”金融系高材生已经开始偷换概念，Thor抓着蓬乱的金发下床，用毛巾替Loki擦身，“这可不是毁灭罪证，我们顶多算合奸……”

由于没有做前戏，omega的雌穴已经完全被磨肿了，艳红的嫩肉里全是浊白浓精，蚌肉般翕合着，像是在吞咽消化Thor射进去的东西。

“嗯……”alpha擦拭的动作没轻没重，Loki不满地哼哼了一声，把手夹在腿缝里，像婴儿般蜷缩了起来，情潮未退的肤色就像奶油般诱人。

成熟的年长omega，Thor在心里感叹着。他已经尝到其中的滋味了，往后再遇见同龄人间的桃花，也会觉得索然无味。

什么青涩懵懂，都比不过撩人风韵间的成熟媚态，烂熟黏稠的果肉被掰开，流出的浓郁甜汁浇在青年火热的情欲上，才算正正好好。

“不管明天会怎样，”Thor勾着唇笑起来，他重新掰开omega的大腿，沉睡中的Loki就这样暴露出柔软的雌穴，只在被舔进去时稍稍咽咛了一声，“今晚多谢款待了，laufeyson先生。”

alpha用嘴做完了剩下的清理，忍住直接压上omega再干一次的恶念，逃进浴室冲着冷水自己解决。而当Thor擦着头发出来时，却发现床上的人不见了。

他第一反应便是Loki醒了，搞不好现在正准备冲到警局报案。alpha心惊胆战地跑出侧卧，却在路过虚掩的主卧时发现了Loki。

omega这次是彻底沉睡了，抱着被子呼吸绵缓，连五官天生的凉薄都减了不少，带着一副吃饱喝足的餍足模样。

……这是自己又梦游回去了？

Thor哭笑不得地帮Loki把衣服也丢回主卧，自己却无心安睡了。心虚的小alpha溜出门买了避孕药，又动机不明地抓了几盒安全套。

他把药碾碎拌进Loki第二天早上会喝的牛奶里，换了床单，就这样睁着眼睛躺到了天明。

Loki一醒来就觉得浑身酸软，心里明白估计是昨晚又犯病了。

他知道自己有梦游症，有时会暴饮暴食，有时又会自慰，总之对于独居的omega而言，都不算什么困扰。

在发现心理医生开的药没什么效果后，Loki便干脆任其发展，最差也不过第二天会犯困罢了。

omega惊讶地发现自己浑身赤裸，屁股里也湿哒哒的，有些像热潮期的症状，可身上又不燥热，反而是纾解过后的闲散倦懒。

看来我的手活进步不少啊。Loki自嘲地打了个哈欠，收起床上的脏衣服丢进洗衣机，还以为上面的精龘斑都是自己留下的。

也许是因为单身太久了。

而立之年的omega伸着懒腰活动筋骨，简单洗漱后就穿着棉白背心晃悠到了楼下，十分不健康地从冰箱里拿出倒好的牛奶灌进了肚子。

Loki叉着腰发了会儿呆，一回头便看见Thor悄无声息地站在背后，高大魁梧的身型挡掉了大半光线，极具压迫力。

“吓我一跳，”omega懒洋洋地又打了个哈欠，“看我干什么？早餐自己解决。”

“昨晚睡得好吗？”Thor若有所思地看了一眼见底的牛奶杯，湛蓝的眼睛盯得Loki浑身不自在。

“还行吧，”omega摸了摸鼻子，突然闻到些什么，“你昨晚是不是溜出去鬼混了？”

“嗯？没有。”Thor这下是彻底确定Loki什么都不记得了，也不知道自己是失望还是松了口气。

“跟我斗你还嫩了些，”Loki笑眯眯地“拆穿”小alpha，“收收信息素吧，一闻就知道昨晚开荤了。”

“你……”Thor啧了一声，心里五味陈杂，“你倒是挺有经验。”

“我多活了十一年呢，你就学着点吧。”电话铃响了，Loki踢踏着拖鞋去接，背过身挥了挥手，“老实点，否则我就设门禁了。”

你把自己管好就不错了！Thor敢怒不敢言，他昨晚的确是爽翻了，以至于现在还忍不住瞄着omega挺翘的臀，再也没法把Loki当作普通“房东”看待。

“普通梦游症用厌恶性疗法就能治好，”Thor还特地问了好友fandral，这小子在震惊过后潜入医生父亲的书房翻找资料，“成年后也大多消失了。”

“他也就那一天来了……”Thor干咳一声，在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打，“我发现Loki还会梦游去客厅吃东西，或者把杂物都再擦拭整理一遍。”

“这大叔的生活压力是有多大……”fandral啧啧称奇，却不知要是他见过这个omega，就绝不会说出大叔二字，“那你晚上锁门不就得了？”

Thor含糊地说了什么，不吭声。

“你就是在盼着他来，是吧？”fandral重重戚了一声，挂断电话，“你小子倒艳福不浅！”

艳福？Thor拉开窗帘，看见Loki正走向等在前院的邮差，亚麻色的衬衫被风吹得勾勒出劲瘦腰线。alpha突然想起那夜omega紧紧缠住自己的双腿，揉着鼻梁倒回了床上。

这是他偷来的背德极乐，注定见不得光，也没有结果。

“笃笃、笃笃。”

Thor几乎对敲门声有条件反射了，从浴室出来前只在腰上围了毛巾，便急匆匆走过去开了门。

“明天……”Loki眼前陡然出现了alpha饱满健硕的胸肌，起伏间滚落着深金发梢滴下的水珠，而他得抬起头才能继续说下去，“明天隔壁的侧卧可能会住人，先告知你一声。”

“又有客户家的孩子要寄宿在这儿了？”Thor明明是调侃，语气却忍不住有些妒意。

“是我……故友的孩子。”Loki似乎是很介意他人对“新住户”的看法，难得耐心地解释，“Gary的父亲是去年殉职的缉毒警，当年我在福利院被一个毒贩收养，是他父亲救了我。”

还有这事？Thor缓缓站直了，不敢想象这样漂亮的男性omega要是被毒贩养大，会成为怎样可悲的工具。

“Gary还没成年，我也不放心他呆在福利院。”Loki的神情有些伤感，还有让Thor心堵的怜惜，“可惜我不符合收养条件，好不容易才托关系让他外宿的。”

看来这家伙也不全是自私自利，Thor干巴巴地“哦”了一声，看着Loki下楼继续工作，年轻骄傲的alpha难得产生领地被侵犯的危机感，哪怕对方只是个未成年的小崽子。

Gary在第二天下午被福利院的人送来，Thor作为“寄宿的大孩子”被走着流程盘问了几句。

当然好啊，Thor想，主人真是从里到外都照顾到他了。

“叔叔！”16岁的少年还没分化，柔软的棕发和雀斑就像一只小仓鼠，抱住Loki时倒是快要和omega一样高了，“我好想你……”

瞧这红红的小眼眶，真可怜。Thor酸溜溜地拎着行李走在后面，Gary的待遇可比他初来乍到时好多了。

“把这里当你自己家就好，”Loki揉揉少年的脑袋，无奈地被Gary搂紧了腰，omega上一次见他已经是4年前了，那时Gary远没有这么粘人，“我还得工作，晚上陪你吃饭，嗯？”

“好……”Gary乖巧地点了点头，从Thor手里接过行李时冲他笑了笑，“谢谢哥哥。”

“好好相处，”Loki边走向书房，不放心地嘱咐这俩叛逆期青年，“Thor，你别欺负Gary。”

“我只欺负你，叔叔。”alpha颇为不爽地咧嘴，故意这么叫人，被那双冷清清的绿眼睛瞪了一下。

Gary看看两人，一溜烟躲进了自己的卧室。

“你小心点那家伙，”fandral幸灾乐祸地当狗头军师，“还好他没分化，否则一定闻得出Loki身上有你的味道。”

“都过去两周了，”Thor没胃口吃完饭，埋在被子里都能听见楼下的欢声笑语，“可能只是一次意外……等我离开之前，会和Loki坦白的。”

alpha辗转反侧了许久，都没有听见那两人上楼的声音，终于忍不住借着下楼拿可乐看了一眼客厅。

Loki睡着了，靠在Gary膝头的抱枕上，半边面孔被电视变幻的画面照得明暗不定。

“需要帮忙把Loki搬到卧室吗？”Thor本想扭头就走，可一想起这omega梦游的毛病就挪不动步子，“你个子挺小的，估计抱不动他。”

“叔叔过会儿会醒的，”Gary似乎没听出alpha的敌意，温温柔柔地笑了笑，“你知道Loki为什么会有梦游症吗？”

Thor愣了愣，终于皱起眉正视着这个看似无害的少年。

“我会保护好Loki的，”Gary眉眼弯弯地轻声开口，清秀的面孔如无声电视里的人一般单薄，“就像我父亲当年做的那样。”

他们的命脉相连，而Thor只是偶然闯入的异类。alpha几乎是落败而逃地离开，胸腔被一团无名的火烧得近乎爆炸。

相比Gary而言，他对Loki的那些秘密根本不值一提。他们明明彻夜缠绵，却仿佛一场虚梦般无人知晓，只有Thor还困在其中。

这是alpha第二次失眠了，Thor听见Loki果然醒了，道着晚安和Gary在楼梯口分别。

两小时后，时钟渐渐指向凌晨一点，alpha终于有了些困意，翻了个身打算入睡。

“笃笃，笃。”

然而就在此时，门外再一次传来了熟悉的响动。


End file.
